ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Krystal Tomlin
Hi there! Welcome to I Love Writing wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strictly enforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurance! :The Marathons are a fun activity you should check out! :Subscribing is a new feature! Check it out! : Userboxes tell us a lot about you! Go check them out! :Questions? You can ask Me! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you as an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Your']] Well....ummm, wow I can't believe it, this wont have to be a super long welcoming message for once :D Well, frist off, hello! I'm the wiki's founder, Bloodstar18, nice to meet you. Thank you so much for adding your categories, but, you did miss one (it's okay :P), your personal category (I suggest Krystal's Stuff) so please add that soon. Thank you, Bloodstar18, [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 13:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Krystal! Wanna chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 12:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Krystal! Wanna chat? Your so quite xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 18:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. That's how I am nowadays. ^_^ Krystal 19:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, would you still like to get on? I really like getting to know my members :) Also, on this wiki, we reply to messages on the person who leave's them's talk page (I dont think that's correct grammer xD) so, please reply to this on my talk page :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing. Krystal 20:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) So, you are getting on chat, right? And don't forget to reply on my talk page :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re-Chat To get on chat, you click the Join the Chat! button. On the main page there's a box in the upper-middle part of the page and it'll say Live Chat. Then click that button to join chat :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okie, thats fine. I'll be on in a sec :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) There's a link on the main page that should work, but #I-Love-Writing-Wiki is ours :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey lolol, anyway, on from my weirdness xD, did you vote? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 02:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi You have untill Febuary the 14th to edit one of your stories before they are all placed for adoption. Thanks Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Krystal. It's been awhile since you've last edited. You have a week before your stuff either gets deleted/put up for adoption to edit. Thank you. Bloody: Admin Siggie: Current Siggie: [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 15:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hei I haven't talked to you in a while, so what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Vive Mortem]] 02:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Not much. I've been busy. Still, I suppose that's no excuse. ^^ User:Krystal Tomlin 03:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well if you ever need/want someone to talk to about anything I'm here :3 What have you been busy with? *is nosey* O>O [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 03:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Been working on another wiki. Krystal Tomlin 03:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Krystal. I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but you've always been immune to the activity rule because you're an adult and have an actual life unlike most of us here, so you don't have to worry about your stories ever being put up for adoption or being deleted. However, I would still like it if you edited your stories fairly regularly (like just once a month or something so I know you are still interested in them x3) Thanks! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 16:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC)